Subete dake
by Inuyasha loves sake
Summary: Just...everything. AU, Riku moves to a little town and falls in love... shounen ai, various pairings. warning for character death. COMPLETE!
1. ch1

**Disclaimer:** (grumble grumble) Anyone stupid enough to think that the creator of something would be writing fanfics ought to jump off a cliff somewhere...or, something...

Although, Maki Murakami _does_ make doujinshi for her own manga...hmm, something to think about...

**A/N:** Their ages are different, because I said so, actually because I wanted to make them a little immature, so here are their ages for this: everyone is eleven except Riku is twelve, Sephiroth's like fourteen, and Wakka...should die. No really, Wakka is fifteen or something...I dunno...

And you know, I've never ever seen a KH fic where they've used honorifics on each other. I don't know why that is, but I'm gunna. Me likies honorifics. Theys fun. AND I DON'T CARE HOW OOC THEY ARE! BWAHAHAHAHA! -cough cough-

_aeaeae_

Riku sighed. It was a beautiful day outside, so why was he so depressed? "I miss all my old friends..."

He stared out the window at the park on the other side of the road, watching all the kids play happily.

He sighed again miserably.

"Riku! It's a lovely afternoon! What are you doing still sitting by that window?" His mother scolded. "Go and introduce yourself to some of the neighbor kids, I'm sure you'll make new friends in no time!"

"But, I don't wanna make NEW friends...I liked my OLD ones!" Riku uncharacteristically whinned.

"Oh, tough shit! Go!" She said, already pushing him out the door. She slammed and locked it behind him.

With nothing better to do, Riku slowly headed across the street grumbling about how evil his mother had become over the past few weeks.

"Um, hi."

Riku turned to see a blonde boy staring up at him. "I...I'm Tidus...wanna be friends?" he asked shyly.

"Okay." The older shrugged, and the boy grinned. "GREAT! Come, come play!"

Tidus dragged Riku over to the swings where two other children sat. "This is Selphie-chan," he said, pausing at the girl on the left, wearing a yellow dress. He then turned to the boy sitting next to her, "and this is Ansem-kun!"

"Hi," said Selphie and Ansem in unison.

"Uh, yeah, hi." Riku frowned. He still wasn't too keen with the idea of making new friends yet.

Tidus took ahold of Riku's shirt sleeve and turned him facing the rest of the grounds. "See the kid way in the back, under the tree? That's Ansem's brother Sephiroth-san. And other there," he continued, pointing at a retarded-looking old redhead, turning Riku slightly, "that's Wakka. He's kinda the 'village idiot', so to speak. Don't talk to him." Riku nodded. "And, let's see, there's Cloud-kun..." Tidus told him, pointing to another blonde kid digging in the sand. "And, well, they're not here right now, but there's also..." Tidus sighed lovingly before continuing, "...Sora-kun..." He immediately snapped out of it. "Oh, and, uh, his sister, Kairi."

Riku looked at the younger boy funny for a minute, but then shrugged it off. He looked all around him to make sure he could remember everyone's names. /Let's see...he's Tidus...and I know he said the blonde kid's name is Cloud...and the kid under the tree...staring at Cloud...in a kinda scary way...is Sephiroth...and the ugly NOT-kid is 'steer clear' Wakka...and, um, the girl on the swing is Selphie...huh, she's the only girl here...and the boy next to her...who is also staring...at me...scary-like...is Ansem...is that it? Oh, wait...there's also--/

"SORA!" Tidus' scream interupted Riku's thoughts. Riku turned around and his breath caught in his throat. He saw a boy with wild brown hair and a big grin on his face. He wore a semi-baggy pinkish-purple shirt that kinda hung off his shoulders, and semi-tight light-brownish three-quarter-length pants. He had a black bag slung over his shoulder, and was jogging towards them happily.

/That's...Sora.../ Riku couldn't believe it. He was beautiful. /Wait, WHAT/ Riku was half disgusted with himself. Since when did he like guys?

"Sora-Sora!" Tidus interupted his thoughts once again. The blonde boy promptly jumped on the other, causing them both to fall, Tidus on top of Sora.

This, for some unforseeable reason, made Riku _very_ jealous.

Sora paid no mind to the boy on top of him. Rather, he turned all his attention to Riku. "Who...?"

"OH! Um, Sora-kun, this is...uh..." Tidus thought for a minute, got off of the other boy, then went over to the older. "You know what? You never told me your name!"

"Oh, uh, Riku." Riku's face flushed for a second, but he didn't know why.

"Oh, this is Riku!" Tidus said, turning to Sora, as if he didn't hear Riku say it himself.

Appearantly not, as it seemed Sora had waited for Tidus' reply.

Sora got up finally, dusting himself off, and fixed blue eyes with green, "Um, well, nice to meet you Riku! I'm Sora!" He said in a cheery way, which kinda reminded him of Tidus.

"Where's Kairi?" Selphie spoke for the first time (kinda).

"Oh, um, Kairi's sick..." Sora said. Selphie looked worried, but no one else really seemed to care. "Oh no, that's just awful!"

"Uh, yeah, whatever. Anyway, SORA-KUN YOU ARE BACK! ME SO HAPPY!" Tidus screamed in a really shrill high pitched voice. No one other than poor Riku seemed to be bothered by it. Tidus ran up and glomped Sora really tightly like he hadn't seen him in years, and Sora just patted the other boy on the head.

"Here, Tidus-kun, I brought you a present!" The slightly blonder one jumped back and squealed with delight as the more-brown-in-color haired boy grinned brightly again and reached into his black bag. A mysterious case of jealousy began twirling around in Riku's stomach. Tidus didn't deserve to be called '-kun' by Sora-kun! Then, Riku almost smacked himself. /What is WRONG with me, I just met these people/

"Riku-san, daijoubu ka?" Asked a slightly worried-looking Ansem. "You look lost in thought."

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine." Riku suddenly felt embarrased. How long had he been standing there staring like and idiot?

"HEY EVERYONE!"

Riku blinked. /You know, Tidus should be in charge of breaking me out of concentration./

"SORA-KUN IS BACK!" That call had alerted the others who had not noticed the boy's recent appearance, or the other boy's earlier shouting, and they came running. Their first questions were "who the heck is that?" but then went to "ooh ooh what'd'ja bring me?"

After lots of talking, Riku found out Sora's family had gone on vacation, thus the presents and numerous glomps from Tidus. Kairi, whoever she was, caught a cold and was sick in bed. A few of them seemed...relieved?...at that. /Uh, do they not like her or something/

Riku, again lost in his thoughts, was again staring at Sora...and Sora noticed. "Um, Riku? Are you okay?"

/Stupid/ he mentally smacked himself/stop doing that/ "Uh-yeah-fine."

Sora seemed to buy it as he flashed a bright smile and said, "Okay, so, you're new here? Wanna come hang out with us more often? We meet here everyday around...um, noon? Yeah."

This made the older's heart feel all warm and fuzzy-ish. "Sure!"

"But, it's getting late now. Sorry guys that I didn't get here earlier, I should probably go."

This news made Riku's warm and fuzzy heart start to sink. "Oh..." then he said, "I should probably go too."

"Okay, bye everybody!" Sora waves and starts to jog away.

A chorus of random "bye"s go around as everyone else decides to leave too. Returning home, Riku suddenly feels happy that he moved here. "So? Didn't you have fun?" his mother asked him.

"Yeah," he said, "I made alot of new friends."

She beamed. "See? I told you you would!"

He snuck away to his room, and said to himself, "...I loved every minute of it."


	2. ch2

The next morning Riku woke up smiling. In just one hour, he would meet up with Sora and the rest.

(he woke up an hour before noon because he couldn't sleep the night before, thinking of _Soooraaa_ ;p)

He quickly dressed in baggy purpleish-blue pants and a regular white t-shirt. Trying to brush his teeth, hair, and put on his socks while running down the stairs seems impossible to any normal person, but not for our pale-haired bishie. By the time Riku reached the end of the staircase, all of the above had been completed, leaving only toothpaste splatters in various places on the stairs.

He hurried into the kitchen, grabbed a piece of toast, and looked at the clock. It was only 11:20.

What to do for fourty minutes?

Riku really did have nothing to do, so he went outside, perhaps explore the neighborhood. He started by strolling down one of the town's many dirt roads, then another. Suddenly he realized/Isn't this the way Sora went home yesterday/

Instantly excited he might run into Sora before noon, Riku starts to skip merrily (a/n: o.O) down the road, while trying to recall exactly what fraction of an inch direction did he go in.

Getting close to a more densely populated residential area (a/n: big words!) he heard a voice call out, "Riku-san!"

But it wasn't the voice he was hoping for.

"Oh, hi Ansem-kun."

Ansem was looking around excitedly for something to talk to the older about (a/n: ansem's very ooc ne?). "Um, do you live around here? 'Cause I thought I saw you...go..." He trailed off as Riku shook his pretty little head. "No, I'm just...walking."

"Oh...but, would you like me to show you around? Because, I--"

"No, thanks, that's not necessary...what time is it?"

Ansem fiddled around for a watch. "Uh...11:45."

"? Are you serious? I gotta get going!" Riku exclaimed, running back the way he came. He certainly under no circumstance could be late for his first group get-together thingy with Sora-kun!

"But...!" The wind carried Ansem's voice as Riku ran farther from him, he could hear the other's footfalls trying to catch up but quickly fade from earshot. Riku dodged through the trees, shrubs, and assorted tall grass as a quicker way than the winding dirt road. Turning a sharp corner, the boy found himself on a specific road lined with houses. It was here he saw Tidus knocking on the door of the house closest to him.

And who else but Sora emerged from the house.

Riku had to repress a squeal of delight at the sight of the younger. He was about to approach the two when one simple action stopped him in his tracks.

Tidus, smiling warmly, leaned over and...kissed Sora, on the lips.

Riku froze in pure shock.

"Riku-san, I--" Ansem panted, finally catching up to him. He stopped dead when he saw the scene and realization hit him full blast. "...oh, Riku..."

Riku took off running back into the woods, tears streaming down his cheeks. Ansem hurried after him. "Riku, wait!"

Despite them being the same height, Riku was a much faster runner and could quite easily get away from the amber-eyed boy. Until, that is, he tripped on a tree root and was grounded. There he stay, though, eyes red and dry from too much crying, eventually pulling himself up to a sitting position. /This is so stupid/ he thought/I just barely met him yesterday, why am I so upset/

"Riku-san..." the forementioned turned slightly and looked up at Ansem, aqua eyes filling once again with fresh tears, fixed on him were amber eyes full of concern, sympathy, and...something else.

"Riku-san..." he started again, kneeling down to look him straight in the eye. "I know what happened. It's not that...uncommon, really. Everyone falls in love with Sora at first..." he continued, with a faraway look in his prettyful eyes. Riku moved his gaze to the ground and flushed slightly.

"But, you'll soon see...it's best to move past it, forget it..." he leaned in closer so that Riku could feel his breath on his face. He had that look again.

"Riku, I..." he trailed off, hesitated. Riku, slightly worried and confused, could only stare back. What happened next surprised him the most of all.

Ansem pressed his lips against the older's in a sweet kiss, Riku's dry eyes wide with shock as he sat nonrespondingly (a/n: is that a word?). Breaking it short and taking a pale hand in his own, Ansem stared into his uber aqua-colored eyes and told him, "I...I think I love you."


	3. ch3

Riku stared at the boy in front of him, not exactly sure what to make of it. "Uh...Ansem, I..." he stuttered.

The younger shook his head. "You don't have to answer me now. Just...think about it." he rose to his feet. "I'll see you later...okay?"

He just nodded, speechless. He sat there for a while watching Ansem walk away. /...did he just-/ Falling back onto his back, he stared into the sky. /My life is so confusing right now...what should I do? So many problems already with these people...things will feel akward around Sora even if he doesn't notice...and what if I break Ansem's heart? Will everyone hate me? Would he even tell anybody/

A beeping noise brings Riku from his thoughts. "What is..." He sits up again and looks around. "Ansem...left his watch here..." He picked up the black g-shock (a/n: I dunno what the hell that is, I just have a really neat looking watch with that written on it) and held to up to where he could read it. 12:00.

With a frustrated shout, he hurled the watch in any random direction. He layed back down again and continued to stare at light blue covered with whisps of white blocked by patches of green.

The boy jumped with a start, however, when he heard heading his way excited chatting accompanied by the crunching of fallen leaves.

He sat up and looked about him. /Please tell me that's not-/ Sure enough, down the path he saw Sora and Tidus, laughing together without a care in the world. Riku wished he could be like that.

But first! He had to hide/I don't wanna see him now, and have him see me like this/ Riku started to frantically look for somewhere he could use as a hiding spot. Finding nothing, he decided to run for it, until he backed up into a tree. /A really good tree! With low branches and everything/ The long-haired boy then proceeded to climb it. Getting far enough to where he thought no one could see him even if they were trying, he waited for Sora and Tidus to pass under him and get a ways down the path again.

He pushed a branch aside to check. When he saw their retreating backs, he let out a breath he didn't know he'd held. Sitting there he thought, the next thing to do was get down...Riku hadn't thought of getting down. He held on tightly to the branch across from him, trying to reach the branch below. Careful...careful...

"AAAAHH!" Riku slipped on the branch and tumbled all the way down, landing with a loud thud and knocking the wind out of him. He layed there for a while unmoving. Once he could breathe, he slowly sat up and started to pull twigs and leaves from his hair, then from his clothes. He had a few cuts but none were bleeding badly, just very dirty.

Then, unsteadily getting to his feet and swaying slightly, he walked. He didn't know where to, but he continued anyway. Soon he came upon a small stream in the middle of the forest. Riku blinked. /How /

He kneeled down and took a drink, then washed off his cuts. He splashed his face and sighed once more. He was about to just go home and sulk...when something shiny caught his eye.

"What in the-?" Riku reached his hand into the water and pulled out none other than Ansem's watch. "...okay, that's freaky." He shook it. /Does it still work/ He flipped it over and read the writing on the back. "'Water resistant'." A shrug. "Works for me." Gazing at the watch, his thoughts wandered back to his earlier chance with the amber-eyed boy.

"_I...I think I love you_."

That sentence kept haunting him. What did he feel? Could he like Ansem too? Did he already/That kiss...it wasn't much but, it just...felt so.../

It was then Riku decided to resolve this issue for good. Ansem was at the meeting place waiting nervously for a reply, and this back and forth like a cheesy romance novel (a/n: which it kinda is) was getting old.

With this new mission in mind, the fair-skined boy retraced his steps, walking swiftly and clutching the watch tightly in his hand. He'd been walking for a little bit now, and was getting into more residential area meaning he was out of the woods. A few more streets and he'd be able to see the park.

He eventually broke out into a jog, cutting through yards and even jumping fences. Soon the park came into view and he saw everyone was there...including Sora, Tidus...and Ansem.

Ansem...

/I'm really gunna do this? Oh, man. And in front of people.../ But nevertheless, Riku stalked right up to the shy boy and, with everyone's gaze on him, he handed Ansem back his watch. "In case you're still waiting for an answer..." With a deep breath, unhesitating, he grabbed the other boy by the shoulders and placed his lips softly on the younger's. Everyone on the playground stared wide-eyed, a few gasps but mostly breaths held. Once the chaste kiss was broken off, the two gazed into each other's eyes and locked them there.

This somewhat sweet moment was interupted by a very loud cheer from Selphie. "WhooHOO YEAH!"

"Um...is she drunk?"

"I don't know..."


	4. ch4

Riku woke up to the sound of banging on his front door. Well, not really banging, more like very lightly knocking, but Riku had a hellova hangover-impersonation jumping around his skull. Easing himself off of his bedroom floor (a/n: each bit of information sounds like he passed out drunk XD) and slowly staggering down the steps, his goal to halt the cursed noise. Halfway down the staircase, he trips and falls down the rest of them. Lying at the foot of the staircase he almost decided to fall asleep again, until of course that noise happens again.

/That...NOISE.../ he growled in his mind. Behind that growling, though, he did wonder where his mother was and why she wasn't catering to him with simple things like the DOOR.

Without the willpower to stand back up, he crawled on his stomach the rest of the way, heaving himself upward just once to reach the handle. He pushed the door open with his head and collapsed onto the floor, not really caring who it was, just knowing the secret answer of the universe to stop knocking noises was open a door.

He did quickly regret acting almost dead when a very worried voice from above called out, "Riku-san?"

And by voice from above, I did not mean God. "...oh..." he mumbled, "...hey, Ansem..."

"What's wrong?" he kneeled down next to the other in the doorway, "You look just awful!"

"Gee, thanks."

"You know that's not what I meant. I mean, you look ill! Where are your parents that should be catering to you instead of making you answer the door!"

He almost laughed at the irony, "That's what I was thinking!"

"Here, let me help you!" Ansem attempted to pick up Riku and maybe even carry him to a couch or bed, but he couldn't do anymore than drag the limp body around. About ready to start running around panicking and maybe even go as far as to call an ambulance (a/n: he's reeeaaally ooc...), Riku managed to pull himself up to sit against a wall and said, "No, really, I'm fine. It's probably nothing...I'm just usually NOT a morning person...this is more or less average...uh, kinda..."

The younger fell to his side. "No! You're lying! I can tell!"

"Actually, I mean it-"

"Oh, you're so brave to act like it's okay, but if you're hurting-"

Riku silenced him with a kiss, "You worry too much."

Ansem just stared at him for a few minutes, but when he was about to reply, a sweet voice called out, "Riku! What are you doing?" The boys looked up to see Riku's mother standing in the doorway to the basement, wearing a big black cloak with hood (a/n: can anyone say emiko? ). "You're making so much noise you're distracting me from my evil spel- I mean, uh, growing...something...um, who is this?" she stumbled over an explanation, quickly opting to change in subject. Before Riku could get out any tired words, Ansem stood and bowed to her politely, a small flush on his cheeks that did not go unnoticed by the woman.

"Uh, I'm Ansem..." he glanced at Riku wondering if he should say more. Receiving an uneasy gaze back, he just stood there silently. The maniac caught this silent exchange as well.

"Oh come on now!" she beamed, "Since when would I care if you had a boyfriend? I thought you should know me better than that, Riku!"

The two stared at her blank and speechless. "Weeell, I'm going to go finish my spells and potions and such before I leave...did I tell you I met the nicest woman down the road? Uh, Niwa something or other, I think her name was. Oh well, bye-bye!" She started towards the stairs going down, then spun around and said, "Uh...you didn't hear that part about spells and potions, got that? Have fun! Just keep it down, 'kay?" With that, she disappeared into the darkness, the door behind her closing with a clang that sounded suspiciously like a dungeon gate.

"W-what...did she mean by that...?"Ansem stuttered.

"Nothing! ...let's get outta here," Riku snapped, face red. Realizing he was still wearing yesterday's clothes (and remembering he actually did just pass out on the floor last night XD), he mumbled a "wait here" and went upstairs to change. After rummaging around for nearly ten minutes (ansem waiting so patiently, aww), he came out wearing a black shirt-thing, black pants, black boots, white gloves, and a red hooded cloak that almost went down to his feet, with a symbol on that back that looked kinda like a snake wrapped around a cross. Not to mention his hair was braided. (a/n: hagaren! w00t!)

The other boy blinked in surprise.

"No?" Riku went back into his room, and pulled out something else, quicker than before. This time he emerged wearing very baggy bright orange pants (a/n: hehe, they're mine!), and a grey shirt with orange words (a/n: my friend's shirt that I think matches my pants very well ).

The other boy sweatdropped.

"What? What's wrong with it?" He tried looking himself over but sighed. "Fine." Going back into his room once more, he threw on some tight black jeans and a black muscle shirt. When he came down this time, amber eyes fixed on him widened.

"What's wrong with it now?" He asked, trying to look himself over again (a/n: he really needs a mirror ;). Ansem immediately started shaking his head no. If he had been able to produce words he'd've probably shouted something like 'NOOO DONT CHANGE!'. Alas, he could only gape. Oh wait, he did say something...

"It's uh...cold outside..." he told the older while fiddling with his own white knitted sweater, his face beat red as he tried not to stare at him. And failing horribly.

"Oh..." Riku thought for a minute, then went back to his room. Uh, again.

Before the other boy even saw him at the top of the stairs he was already shouting, "I **am** going to wear that red cloak!"

He was answered with a vigorous nod.

_aeaeae_

Once outside and walking against the breeze, Riku realized it was quite cold. He almost needed more than that flimsy little coat. "The weather here sure is weird. One day it's hot as all hell, the next it's snowing." He involuntarily shivered, and Ansem gave him a worried look. Hesitantly, he put an arm around the other in an attempt to warm him.

Riku could tell how awkward the boy felt, and to ease his discomfort and uncertainty, laid his head on the other's shoulder. "I never thought it would be this nice. To be completely honest, you kinda freaked me out when I first met you, Ansem-kun."

Ansem's mouth tweaked in a small smile, but anyone could notice he didn't know whether that was a compliment or an insult. Riku was oblivious, though. They just continued walking down the snowy path in each other's arms. (a/n: aww...okay, time to stop this)

"Heads up!" was the only warning before Riku and Ansem were bombarded with snowballs.

"Uh, sorry! I didn't see you over there," said Tidus, running over to them, and helping them both up. Ansem was forgiving and thankful for the help, but Riku took the hand with no comment. He was still kinda peeved at Tidus, for really no reason. He was a nice kid and really didn't do anything wrong, but in Riku's eyes he was the enemy; the sole reason he could not have Sora! Sure Ansem was his boyfriend now, and he was a good one at that, but it was as if Sora had him under a spell...which he could not- nor did he seem to want to- break free of. Speak of the devil, here comes the spell-caster now.

"Hi Sora," Ansem greets, eyes momentarily flicking to Riku nervously. Riku catches it, and give a small secret reassuring smile. "Yeah, hey."

Said brunette returns the greetings with a grin, "Me and Tidus-kun were just having a snowball fight. Wanna join us?"

"Um, sure?"

"Great!" his grin gets wider, if possible. "It'll be more fun with teams! We'll go us against you two. We made some fort-things across the street, c'mon!"

The two nodded and followed the happy couple back to the snow forts. After a while of playing back and forth, just being normal kids, started to make Riku loosen up and not worry so much about the things plaguing his mind recently.

"Heh! Hey, Riku!"

The pale-haired boy had very little warning before he was hit square in the face with a monster-sized snowball. He was hit so hard in fact he fell backwards on impact.

"Tidus-kun, that wasn't very nice! You threw that too hard!" Sora scolded.

Tidus just shrugged it off, "C'mon, Sora-kun, it's just a game," he bent over to make another snowball.

"It's only a game until someone gets hurt."

"_Sor-ry_ I 'threw it too hard'. But he's _fine_! Can't we just go back to the game?"

Sora stared at him for a minute. "...I don't think you _are_ sorry. You _meant_ to do that, didn't you!"

"_What_?"

"You've been very moody lately! I could see you doing that! Taking out your frustrations on someone else. You're going to end up hurting people like this!"

"Sora, what are you talking about? You're too paranoid! I'm not-"

"I think maybe we should leave," Riku whispered to Ansem. He nodded in agreement.

The two older boys started walking away down the opposing sidewalk, the younger's arguement fading away as distance was put between them. They walked around town for a while, a few hours at least, watching other children play in the snow and just marveling at how beautiful everything was in general, covered in pure white snow. The sun was just starting to dip behind the horizon when Ansem felt Riku shiver.

"We've been out too long," Ansem said, "it's too cold for you."

Riku shook his head, "N-no, I'm fine."

Frown, "No, you're not. You're freezing. Come on, my house is close to here, you can go there and warm up."

Riku nodded without any more protest.

_aeaeae_

As the night drew on it only got colder outside. There was no way Riku could make it home in this weather, so he decided to stay the night. Soon after their arrival the power went out so he wasn't able to tell his mother where he was, but he had a feeling she wouldn't be too worried anyway. Ansem got a fire going, and the two snuggled up under a blanket close to the fireplace.

"So, where are your parents anyway?" the older broke the silence after a while.

Ansem softly replied, "My father's out of town. He does alot a business away from home, he's almost never here..." he sighed, "And my mother died a while ago, I don't remember her very well."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Riku felt awkward talking about this, "My dad's not around either. I don't know where he is...mom doesn't like to talk about it..."

"That's too bad. I feel like I'm the one that should be apologizing."

"No, don't," he leaned against the amber-eyed boy, "You're great to talk to, ya know?

A sly smile, "I'm great at other things too."

"Ansem...?"

"Shh..." he put a finger to Riku's lips, "I just thought of a really good way to keep warm..." Ansem removed his finger and replaced it with his own lips.

"You're still too cold," he told him after they broke apart, "Let's fix that, shall we...?" he whispered seductively, planting butterfly kisses down his lover's neck.

"A-Ansem..."

(Eheheh...bet you were expecting more, no? Sorry, I don't do that. ;p)

_aeaeae_

The next morning Riku awoke to the sun shining brightly in his eyes. He got up from his place amongst the mess of blankets and strewn clothes, and staggered over to the window, mildly surprised his naked body wasn't freezing. It was actually slightly _humid_ in the house.

The view outside confirmed that the sun had dried up all of the snow. "Yup, _weird_. Guess I'll get used to it though."

"Talking to yourself?" a sleepy voice laughed, "Good morning."

Riku smiled back, "'Morning."

"Should I make breakfast?" Ansem asked, tossing aside the blankets and slipping on a pair of shorts.

"Nah. Actually, I should get home. Mom's probably worried about me," he replied, even though he knew it wasn't true. Ansem nodded in agreement and they both got dressed.

Just before Riku turned to leave, Ansem caught his lips. "I love you, Riku," he said, and amber eyes burned into aquamarine ones, searching for something, hoping for _something_.

A small smile slowly spread across Riku's face, "...I love you too."

And as he trotted down the sidewalk towards home, waving and exchanging blown kisses with Ansem until he was no longer in sight, Riku thought it was a really good morning and knew it in his heart to be true. He was so happy, and nothing could ruin it.

Upon arriving at home he started to remove his shoes, however just as he closed the door, there was a knock. He opened the door again to reveal a very unhappy Sora, choking back sobs as he stood at the doorstep.

Riku was surprised to say the least, "Sora? Are you okay?"

"I...I broke up with Tidus."


	5. ch5

_( I saw a star beneath the stairs_

_glowing through the melting walls_

_who will be the first to begin their fall?_

_or will we become one? )_

Riku couldn't believe it. Did his ears decieve? "You..._whaaat_?"

"I don't know what to do, Riku!" Sora flung himself at the older boy and Riku hesitantly wrapped his arms around him, trying to be comforting. He suddenly felt very possesive of the smaller boy, and that scared him. /Do I still have feelings for Sora, even after all of this/

"I came here because...because..." he sobbed, "You're my friend and..." the rest of his speach was unintelligable. Riku lead him inside and they sat together on the couch. The silver-haired youth summoned the courage to ask, "But...why? Why would you..."

Sora sniffled, "He's just not acting like himself anymore. At first I didn't think much of it, but now it's gotten so much worse..."

"What's gotten worse?"

"His attitude. The way he treats people. The way he treats me..." Riku pulled him into another embrace so he wouldn't burst into tears again, "He's become violent, and terribly jealous..."

Riku was quiet, "...jealous? Of what?"

"Well...you." At Riku's startled look, he added, "You're the new kid, he's always jealous of the new kid- saying they're always checking me out and stuff. Usually he dismisses it soon after but..." a sigh, "He doesn't like you."

Riku sweatdropped/Great, I've made an enemy already. I didn't even do anything/

"I just couldn't stand it anymore. He rarely made complaints out loud, but his hateful jestures were anything but subtle."

He sweatdropped some more/R-really? I didn't even notice.../

"So...that's my story," he concluded. He seemed to have calmed a bit, which was good. Riku was at a total loss for words though. How do you console a little boy who just had his heart broken? One that you have a crush on, mind you. /I really do still have feelings for him.../ he frowned. This wasn't good.

Of course Sora misunderstood, "...I'm sorry, did I upset you? It was rude to come over and rant about my problems, crying all over you...I should go..."

Riku grabbed the brunette's wrist as he stood to leave, "N-no! I don't mind- really!"

"You sure?"

"Yeah! Just- sit, okay? You can vent here, that's fine."

Sora sat back down. "Thanks Riku. You don't know how much this means to me."

"I-I'm happy to do it..." he stuttered, a light blush appearing on his face. /Cut.It.Out/

"Riku? Are you okay?" In his worry, Sora leaned closer to Riku without realizing it. But Riku did.

/OMFG! WhatdoIdowhatdoIdowhatdoIdo/

"Riku?"

The older boy couldn't make up his mind so his body took over. He closed the space suddenly and...they kissed. Now Riku's mind was all !.

Sora didn't move at first, shocked, but he enjoyed it, and was soon kissing back. They were like that for a short while, and the younger boy thought that, maybe, he wouldn't have to be sad anymore. Maybe...

"Riku? You there? Riku, I-"

The two stopped their..._activity_...when they heard the voice. Sora stared, and Riku whipped his head around just in time to see a silver blur. "A-Ansem...!" Leaving an embarrassed Sora behind, the older boy stumbled to his feet and took off after his lover. /But for what/ he asked himself as he dashed into the street/What would I say? How could I explain it/

Unfortunately for the aquamarine-eyed boy, he was still new to the neighborhood and his pursuee knew this place very well. It would be near impossible for Riku to find him if he didn't want to be found.

"Damnit," he shouted, kicking a can that just happened to be lying there at the side of the road for his kicking pleasure, "_DAMNIT_!"

He wouldn't give up though. He had to find Ansem, and then they'd talk. He might break up with him, Riku realized, but he should've seen it coming. As long as the amber-eyed didn't do anything stupid, like, suicidal...he didn't know why but Ansem just gave him that sort of vibe.

"Ansem!" he cried out, "Please answer me!"

By this time he'd made it to the forest. He assumed it to be the best place to look. /The woods would be the first place I'd want to go to cry if I'd found my boyfriend making out with some other guy./ Riku winced as he imagined it. /Ouch. Now I know how he must feel. Ugh, and it'll all my fault! I should just jump off a waterfall somewhere/ He blinked and paused in mid-step/Now why did I think waterfall? Isn't usually 'cliff' or 'bridge'.../

Riku slapped himself. Not mentally, actually slapped himself. "Stay focused! _ANSEM_!"

_( I saw a star beneath the stairs_

_glowing bright before descent_

_and in the morning there is nothing left_

_but what's inside of me )_

Sora fidgetted nervously on Riku's couch. Should he go home? Should he stay put? He didn't really want to leave but staying might be inapproriate. He wished Riku hadn't left in such a hurry, though he totally understood why.

Sighing, he leaned back. Maybe he should go looking too? He could apologize and explain to Ansem that it was all his fault. Maybe then everything would be okay, Ansem and Riku would stay together, and Sora could always find someone else. Tidus was always saying how everyone drooled over him, it should be easy to find someone else. /Yeah. But first I'll find them and apologize./ He stood up and headed towards the door, which had once again been left open in haste.

_( am I the star beneath the stairs?_

_am I the ghost upon the stage?_

_am I your anything? )_

"...Ansem?" Riku asked timidly, approaching a faint sobbing noise. The sobbing quiets for a short moment and continues. He came around a large oak tree and found the boy he sought sitting under it, crying just like he'd thought.

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, he just..."

"I don't care anymore," the amber-eyed said somberly, choking back tears, "I tried to pull you away but you just wouldn't go...didn't _want_ to go..."

"Ansem...! That's not true!" Riku fell to his knees in front of him, reaching out for a pale hand, "You pulled me away, I love you!"

"No you don't," he replied bitterly, "You just feel sorry for me. Because I had to fall in love with _you_!"

"Ansem-"

The younger stood, "I can't believe I ever slept with you!"

"Ansem!"

Ansem took off running again and Riku scrambled to his feet after him. /Augh, what have I done? I can't blame him for hating me. Maybe we should never have moved here. Then I wouldn't have messed up these peoples lives so bad. Sora and Tidus would still be together and Ansem wouldn't have his heart broken.../ A tear slid down his cheek as he pushed himself to go faster.

_( am I the star beneath the stairs?_

_am I the ghost upon the stage?_

_am I your anything? )_

Sora hurried after them, down the trail he thought they'd taken. He hoped he'd make it in time. Ansem always struck him as the one that was easy to crack. He was a nice kid- maybe too nice. There was something about him that gave Sora the feeling he'd turn sadistic/masochistic under the right conditions.

He was probably being stupid letting his mind wander, but nevertheless he picked up the pace.

_( and I don't want to die tonight_

_will you believe in me?_

_and I don't want to fall into the light_

_will you wish upon?_

_will you walk upon me?_

_I don't want to die tonight )_

Riku was OMG DYING he was so tired from running! Thankfully Ansem stopped running too so he caught up with him before the aqua-eyed bishie OMG DIED.

The quiet amber-eyed boy stopped running by the time he reached the other side of the highway, with his ex-lover close behind. "Ansem! _Wait_!"

"I don't want to talk to you," he said in a low voice.

"Please wait. I-it was an accident. I didn't mean-"

"Accident!" he cried out, spinning around to face him, "How do you _accidently_ kiss someone! What, you _accidently_ fell on his face!"

Riku cringed at the harsh tone and looked away, not willing to meet that burning gaze.

"But I don't blame you," Ansem continued bitterly, "It's my fault. I was foolish to think you loved me. I know now I shouldn't have trusted you. I can't trust anyone," he picked up a hefty-sized rock and hurled it into the sky, "Just you watch. One day I will plunge this world into darkness." He watched with a twisted smile on his face as the rock hit a bird.

Riku: OO;

"Eh...Ansem...I really think we should talk about this..."

Ansem focused his attention to his love again with a sad smile, a strange softness to his eyes, "No, Riku. There's nothing to talk about." He was about to start walking away again, off to nowhere, when they both heard something.

"Riku!"

Both boys turned to see Sora in the distance. "Ansem!"

Riku got a bad feeling in the pit of his stomache as Ansem scowled at Sora's appearance. Not because Ansem was upset enough and Sora there would only make it worse, it was more that factor of Sora weaving through highway traffic to get to them.

"Uh, S-Sora..." Riku said nervously. He was surprised to see Ansem's angry look replaced with one of fright as he screamed, "SORA, LOOK OUT!"

Riku snapped his head back just in time to see a speeding semi slam into the small body of an eleven-year-old boy.

"**_SORA!_**"

_( will you believe in me tonight?_

_am I the star beneath the stairs?_

_am I the ghost upon the stage?_

_am I your anything? )_

_( am I the star beneath the stairs?_

_am I the ghost upon the stage?_

_am I your anything? )_

**-OWARI-**

**A/N:** The END! Was that sad? Did anyone see that coming? I was actually planning on having a sappy-happy ending but then at the last minute I decided I wanted something dramatic. Bwaha, I'm evil.

BTW, song is Morningstar by AFI.

But I do know this is a sucky way to end something! I might do something maybe epilogue-ish if I get enough demand for it! Honestly, I really hated this story at the beginning. But now, I rather like it. That happens alot with my finished works. Because of this, I don't mind writing a little more if I think of something.

BTW, I had to have Ansem a little evil-ish at the end because, hey, he was _way_ OOC, am I right? Needs a little something to explain the evilness of his future self.


End file.
